Fairy Tail Dogs
by kurisu313
Summary: One-shot GaLe, for the sake of cute things being cute. The story of a little puppy out in the world and the big brute next door.


**One-shot for cuteness' sake.**

**Please review, because I loved writing it!**

* * *

Mavis was a beautiful white dog, with flowing white fur, and the darnedest black spot that looked like a little bird on her thigh.

Mavis had just had a litter of puppies, all the different colours of the rainbow.

That pink ball of energy was Natsu, obsessed with watching the fireplace and the mesmerizing dance of the flames within. There was Gray, who kept removing his collar when no one was looking. Little Erza with her beautiful red mane and odd personality, constantly keeping the other puppies in check when Mavis wasn't looking. And there was a half dozen more.

The littlest of them all was Levy. She was an adorable blue dog, and her owners had tied a little red bow around her neck. She loved it and would admire it in the mirror.

She was a happy, sunny little thing, and loved playing with all the other puppies, though they were growing faster than her. Every day, they went out in the back yard to play, running in circles, playing, yapping.

Their owners would play fetch with them, but no matter how fast Levy ran, the bigger puppies always got the sticks or balls first. But she was clever, and when she saw the owners wave a stick around, she ignored all the other puppies who ran up to him and instead went to where she thought it would be. She got a few that way.

One day, Natsu strayed too close to next door's fence and there was a deep growl.

It was the only thing that scared Levy.

Gajeel.

Behind a strong chain-link fence, was an enormous full grown Alsatian, with a black mane and red eyes. Gajeel slept in the yard every day, not allowed in the house. Generally, he kept to himself, but if the puppies got too close or too noisy, he would loudly proclaim his anger.

Levy was glad of the fence.

* * *

One day, after a fierce storm, the puppies emerged to find that the wooden fence at the bottom of the garden (not the one to Gajeel's yard) had broken and there was a hole at the bottom. All of the puppies tried, but they were too big to fit through.

Then Levy tried, and she popped out the other side. Suddenly, she had a big world to explore, and her positive attitude took over, and she went to explore that world.

**As she obliviously walked past his yard, Gajeel's eyes opened, and they followed the tiny creature's path.**

She walked along streets, amazed at the sights and sounds of the early morning world. She passed a butcher, enticed by the smell. The nice man put down a sausage for her, and she wolfed it down, barked thanks, and left wagging her tail.

She met a cat for the first time, lying in the sun, stomach exposed. She went to see if he wanted to play, but once he realized that Levy was neither food nor a threat, he just yawned and rolled over. Cats are boring, she thought.

She excitedly went to see if any of the birds she found wanted to play but they all flew away. She was mesmerized as they ascended into the sky. She wished that she could do that.

Later, she came across the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. A colourful pinwheel, all the vibrant shades of the rainbow, spinning in the wind. She sat on the pavement watching it, enjoying the sound it made as it span.

She wanted to touch it, but there was a short fence in the way, only about a foot tall. She tried and tried, but she couldn't make it over.

She was too little.

For the first time in her life, Levy was sad. She very suddenly wanted to be with her mum, but realized that she was lost. The world didn't seem so inviting anymore, just big.

* * *

It was much later and night had fallen.

Levy was lost and scared. She'd met a kindly old black cat named Lily, but he didn't understand her panicked barks. Still, he could understand that she was upset, and he'd licked her clean, as she'd gotten dirty in her travels. Maybe cats weren't all bad.

She hated how big everything was now. Maybe every little person needed someone big to help them around? It seemed so unfair.

She passed a dark alleyway and smelled another dog within. Tail wagging; she went to see if it could help. In the dark, she bumped headfirst into its side.

The dog was Hades, a wild Pit-bull with only one eye and numerous scars. Angered by the intrusion into his territory, he lashed out, knocking a yelping Levy a full meter onto the hard ground. Her bow had come off on his claws.

Growling, he advanced on her.

Levy had never been so scared; she'd never felt pain before. She didn't understand it. Her world was warm and full of love, why would anyone do a thing like this?

There was thunder. No, Hades had shifted his gaze. She looked to see Gajeel enter the alley. He walked towards her and she curled up in fright. He lifted a paw over her – and planted it in front of her, blocking Hades.

Gajeel's mouth opened and the thunder roared.

Hades didn't like that one bit.

The two large dogs clashed, jaws snapping, wrestling on the ground. Levy cried out as there was a real chance they would crush her in their fight. But Gajeel was paying attention and drove Hades back. Hades was a violent brute, but Gajeel was much bigger. At last Hades, beaten, fled the alley.

She looked up at Gajeel, covered in injuries. Was he hurt? She wanted to thank him, but he was already over her, mouth descending, sharp teeth visible.

She closed her eyes.

Very roughly, with inexpert care, Gajeel lifted her by the scruff and began to walk her home.

* * *

On the way, Gajeel stopped, and as gently as he could, held Levy over the fence, next to the pinwheel.

Yapping with delight, Levy tapped it with her paw, making it spin.

Having someone big to look after you was _wonderful._

* * *

Gajeel gently pushed her to the hole in her fence, and as she entered her yard, she could hear the angry shouts of Gajeel's owners. Looking through the fence, she could see that he had broken his gate in order to get out.

Gajeel seemed to ignore them, slinking back to his kennel.

In contrast, Levy's owners had rushed up to her, hugging and squeezing her with all of the love in the world. Her litter-mates had licked her silly in their joy.

Gajeel was alone.

* * *

The next time she was allowed in the yard, a new bow around her neck, the fence was fixed, and Gajeel's gate reinforced.

Levy took her favourite red ball, and to her litter-mates surprise walked up to Gajeel's fence. The chain mesh was no problem for the little puppy, and she wriggled her way though.

Gajeel opened his eyes as she approached, but didn't get up. He closed them again.

There was a nudging on his paw.

He opened his eyes again to see Levy pushing the red ball into his paw. He knocked it away, and she ran after it, bringing it back to him. She pushed it into him again, and he knocked it away once more. She didn't stop for a second, coming back again and again.

Eventually, Gajeel put his paw on the ball, holding it in place so that she couldn't move it. Levy sat in front of him, closed her eyes and beamed up at him, tongue hanging out, tail wagging like a motor engine. Then she rolled onto her back, showing him her tummy.

_Freakin' adorable._

Gajeel leaned over and licked her, and she laughed under his attention, the happiest little thing in the world, and if only a little bit, Gajeel was happy too.


End file.
